GhostClan
''Welcome to GhostClan, the Clan of the Blackest of Hearts; Welcome; Hello, and welcome to GhostClan, where only the strongest can roam. I am Falconice, or Falconstar, as some say. Ah, so you realize I have no leader name. Well, that may be because we earn our nine lives not from StarClan, but from the ghosts of the previous nine leaders, thus why we are called GhostClan, albeit the fact that some of us ARE ghosts. We are a clan of brave, ambitious warriors who are not afraid to get some blood on their claws. We have no place for the weak here. Go now, if you wish, or continue on, if you dare. About; GhostClan, as Falconice introduced, is the Clan of evil cats. These cats live under strict laws against defying their leader, and the threat of death hangs in the air for those who step out of line. There are 2 deputies. These cats live secluded away from any other Clans. Their territory is a dark, moist, and misty forest that the light of day has rarely ever fully penetrated. The light is dim and shadowy, just the way they like it. These cats hate getting involved with other Clans, unless it is for a battle, though they will occasionally appear for Gatherings. They also tend to call each other by the prefix in their name. These cats celebrate a holiday brought to the clan long ago by a kittypet. They call it Hallow's Eve, and will celebrate by partaking in a killing spree throughout their woods. Many cats have feuds with each other, and are far from a perfectly loving and secure clan, since almost all cats are evil. 'Join;' Contact Holly on the talkpage to join. Rules; *All cats must obey Falconice'' *''Any StarClan-follower will be killed'' *''Do not hesitate to fight and/or kill trespassing cats'' *''Stay loyal to this clan, and no mates outside, for you will be punished'' *''Do not question/defy the leader and deputies'' *''Do not lie to, steal from, or refuse the leader and deputies'' (Remember, you are allowed to have a cat that believes in StarClan, but they must do so secretly.) ''Allegiances; Leader; Falconice - ''Massive, cruel, malicious, wily, proud, evil, dark, bloodthirsty, merciless, strict, long-clawed, ambitious dark brown tabby tom with cold, cruel ice-blue eyes and thick fur with a plumy, sweeping tail. Father to Mudkit and former mate of Swirlpelt; Left Swirlpelt to raise Mudkit on her own. Roleplayed by' Holly'' Deputies (2); Pikefang: A mottled brown tom with brown eyes and a shaggy coat. Can become a ghost. Rp'd by '''Trout. Open~ ''Medicine Cat; Open~ MCA; Open~ Warriors; Thistlestorm - ''Handsome, cool, calm, smooth, casual, breezy, conceited, flirty, short-furred brown tom with green-gray eyes and long claws. Roleplayed by '''Holly'.'' Swirlpelt - Beautiful, large, sensitive, cruel, smart, quick, intelligent, unapologetic, proud, defensive, pale blue-silver she-cat with clear blue eyes and one silver paw. Advisor, former deputy, and former mate to Falconice. Dislikes Mapleleaf. Mother to Mudkit before disowning him. Roleplayed by '''Holly'.'' Mapleleaf'' - Pretty, young, bossy, mean, spiteful, smart, obnoxious, fluffy orange-and-white she-cat with leaf-green eyes. Self-appointed advisor to Falconice, crushing on him. Dislikes Swirlpelt. Roleplayed by Holly.'' Bansheerim'' - Cruel, smart, protective, fierce, jealous, insane, fearless, defensive, easily provoked russet-red cat with cold, pale silvery-yellow eyes. Sister to Nightstream. Enemy to Scarletpath. Roleplayed by Holly.'' Nightstream - Smart, sassy, quippy, funny, rude, mean, sneering, smug, protective of sister, medium-length-furred black she-cat with moon-yellow eyes. Sister to Bansheerim. Enemy to Scarletpath. Roleplayed by Holly. Scarletpath'' - Depressed, defensive, slender, lithe, sneaky, mean, vengeful, persistant, relentless silver tabby she-cat with bright red eyes, tail-tip, ears, and one red paw. Enemy to Bansheerim and Nightstream. Roleplayed by Holly.'' Galewing: A stubborn, mean, rude, sometimes calm gray-furred tom with striking blue eyes. Roleplayed by Trout. Faron: A reddish-brown tabby tom with black stripes and emerald green eyes. Has THE MOST FCKING WORST ATTITUDE EVER <3333333 Also he likes to eat sticks. Roleplayed by Trout. Torrentfur: A muddy-coloured tom with an idiotic sense, wowish humour, and green eyes. Roleplayed by Trout. Apprentices; Stagpaw - Bouncy, bloodthirsty, rude, malicious brown tom with blue eyes and black paws/tail tip. Has long, thorn-sharp claws and a few battle scars scattered throughout his pelt. Roleplayed by '''Holly.' Twilightpaw - ''Spiteful, irritating, provoking, confident, selfish black cat with violet-purple stripes, tail-tip, and eyes. Roleplayed by '''Holly. Applepaw: A brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Roleplayed by '''Trout. ''Queens; Metallicsoul - ''Young, pretty, beautiful-voiced, agile, intelligent, witty, swift, metallic-silver she-cat with ice blue eyes. Offered to care for kits until someone volunteers as replacement. Former mate of Falconice, dumped him. Roleplayed by '''Holly'. '' ''Kits; Mudkit - ''Muddy brown tom with cold blue eyes. Vengeful, angry, and determined. Disowned by Swirlpelt at a young age. Adoptive brother of Darkkit, Bloodkit, and Greenkit. Roleplayed by '''Holly. Darkkit -''Smoky gray tom with shadowy, dark, gray-blue eyes and a scarred muzzle. Brother to Bloodkit and Greenkit, adoptive brother of Mudkit. Roleplayed by '''Holly.'' Bloodkit ''- Black tom with blood-red paws, belly, ears, eyes, and tail-tip. Nicked ears. Brother to Darkkit and Greenkit, adoptive brother of Mudkit. Roleplayed by Holly.'' Greenkit'' - Silver she-cat with green eyes, a v-shaped scar in her ear, and a scar on her left shoulder. Sister to Darkkit and Bloodkit, adoptive sister to Mudkit. Roleplayed by Holly.'' Former Members; Soulfeather - Wispy silver tom with knowing, wise silver eyes. Killed by Falconice once he became to old to contribute to the clan Dewblossom - Beautiful, dappled silver she-cat with glowing teal eyes. Killed by Falconice for openly believing in and following StarClan. RPG Center; Current Events; * Clan Life Clan Life; "Traitor!" Falconice lunged forward, his blood boiling hot with rage. He felt his claws sink into Dewblossom's throat, and felt satisfaction wash over him as she slumped to the ground, fear still shining bright in her glassed-over eyes. Falconice kicked her limp body away from him, and licked the blood off his claws. Turning to the small crowd gathered there, Falconice spoke, "This cat, no, this vermin, was a traitor to us. She followed the way of StarClan; the way of the weak. And we do not tolerate weakness." Falconice turned away and silently padded into his den, a small cave with lichen hanging over the entrance, like a curtain. He tucked his paws under his belly as he laid down. There will be no vigil for Dewblossom tonight. ''He thought to himself. ''She was a traitor. And traitors deserve to die...don't they? "We might be hollow but we're brave" 20:25, November 30, 2014 (UTC) ---- Torrentfur looked at the limp body and broke out laughing. "What a....jelly-cat!" He bellowed, giggling and cackling until Galewing came up behind him and swacked him on the back of his head. "Shut up, will you!?" He growled. Torrentfur rocked back and kicked him in the face. Gale recoiled, hissing lightly. "Who's gonna shut up now, eh?" Torrentfur snorted, still giggling. Troutie - Your neighborhood-friendly derp. (talk) 21:06, December 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Crazy." Swirlpelt muttered to Galewing and Torrentfur, stretching. She placed her paw in the spreading pool of blood and watched it soak her fur. "We might be hollow but we're brave" 21:12, December 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- Torrentfur still kicking Galewing, stopped. Gale looked up, perked his ears, and gave Swirlpelt a hard stare. The brothers both sat up together and looked at Swirl in unison, shaking their heads at the same time. "You're crazy. We're not crazy." They chimed, making all of their movements exactly in sync. Troutie - Your neighborhood-friendly derp. (talk) 21:16, December 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- Swirlpelt snorted. "As if. Whatever. I'm going hunting." She shot them a scornful look and flicked her paw at them, spattering them with flecks of blood, before exiting the camp. "We might be hollow but we're brave" 21:19, December 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- Making sure she left, Galewing cawed and prodded Torrentfur, almost knocking him over as he laughed loudly. He then whispered in Torrentfur's ear, "She's gorgeous, but I know she doesn't like me. What do you think?" Torrentfur's face grew a smile as he nodded, whispering back, "I think we should start something going here." Faron flicked his ear, giving a heavy "Ugh" before smacking both Torrentfur ''and '''Galewing in their faces with his paw. "You guys need to stop acting so foolish." He rolled his eyes before the brothers smacked him back in unison. Faron's eyes widened as he gave a low hiss. Troutie - Your neighborhood-friendly derp. (talk) 21:24, December 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- Mapleleaf watched Swirlpelt go with a look of contempt clear on her face. Her claws dug into the blood-soaked earth, and she tore up clumps of grass. - Meanwhile, Swirlpelt found a clearing where a thin beam of light trickled down from the thick canopies of the damp woods. The clearing was thick with the scent of prey. "We might be hollow but we're brave" 21:29, December 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- The brothers snickered right before Pikefang came up and sat close by, his deep voice booming. "You three. Stop it. You'll scare the prey all around." He rolled his shoulders and sighed deeply. Troutie - Your neighborhood-friendly derp. (talk) 21:34, December 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- Swirlpelt looked around and sighed. This part of the woods was especially thick, and the clearing was well concealed. She sighed and laid down on a sunwarm rock, splaying out her legs leisurely. "We might be hollow but we're brave" 21:39, December 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- The trio paused for a second before mumbling, shrugging and sighing. Troutie - Your neighborhood-friendly derp. (talk) 21:46, December 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- Mapleleaf disappeared into Falconice's den, and he emerged a moment later, towering over the other cats, before he stalked across the clearing and stopped by Dewblossom's body. Sinking his teeth into her scruff, he hauled her out of camp in the direction of the cliffs. Once there, he pulled back and swung his head forward, releasing her body. He watched it thump against the rocks poking out, before it disappeared into the mist. "We might be hollow but we're brave" 21:50, December 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- Pikefang nodded. "Good boys." He scoffed, turning tail and padding back to where he sat. Troutie - Your neighborhood-friendly derp. (talk) 22:13, December 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- Swirlpelt yawned, relaxed. "We might be hollow but we're brave" 22:20, December 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- Faron, after freezing for minutes, broke off from the others, scoffing, and then going to lay down, his tail flicking. "Eh." Troutie - Your neighborhood-friendly derp. (talk) 22:23, December 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- Swirlpelt sighed and got to her paws. "I should probably get back now." She muttered to herself. "We might be hollow but we're brave" 22:30, December 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- Galewing and Torrentfur looked at each other once more, shrugging. Troutie - Your neighborhood-friendly derp. (talk) 00:27, December 2, 2014 (UTC) ---- Swirlpelt turned in the direction of camp and sauntered forward lazily, swatting flies away with her tail. Then, a twig snapped. That's all she had time to register before she was tackles to the ground, her head slamming against the forest floor. "What the hell?" She hissed, writhing around to get a good look at her attacker. I salute the light Within your eyes, Where the whole universe dwells 16:01, July 8, 2015 (UTC) ---- The brothers still sat, until Torrentfur shot his head up, as if he'd heard something. "I thought I heard something in the distance. Did you hear it, Galewing?" Turning to his sibling, Torrentfur genuinely stopped being arrogant and carefree for a moment. Gale tilted his head, not familiar with what Torrent was ranting about. "No," Galewing began. "I am not sure what you're speaking of." His tail curled around his forefeet as he looked in the direction that Torrentfur pointed with a paw. "Wasn't Swirlpelt supposed to be back by now, anyways? Should we look for her?" Torrent nodded. "I believe we should ask Pikefang first, though.." Don't wake me, 'cause I never seem to stay asleep.... 21:02, July 9, 2015 (UTC)] ---- The attacker was a tom, whose coloring she could not make out in the dim light. He leaned down close to her ear. "You better not make a sound, princess. Well, unless you want to die." He chuckled, and she managed to flip over. This way, she had a better look at his face. Two glittering pinky-red eyes glared down at her, the odd color taking her breath away. She shook her head to clear it, and quickly unsheathed her claws. Before she could lash out, however, the mysterious tom flipped her onto her stomach again and pressed razor-sharp claws to her throat. She stilled, realizing she had to trick her way out. "What do you want?" She spat at him. "I think you know." He purred, and her blood ran cold as somethin prodded her from behind. Panic set in, and she thrashed vainly in his grip. Who the hell was this cat, and why had he chosen her? I salute the light Within your eyes, Where the whole universe dwells 21:53, July 9, 2015 (UTC) ---- Pikefang, in instant reaction to hearing his name, trotted back over to the two. "Excuse me, you called?" Gale and Torrent looked at each other, nodded, then looked back at Pike, then speaking in unison. "May we look for Swirlpelt? She should have gotten back long ago." The deputy looked around camp. It ''has been a while since she was here. "I'll travel with you, that way you two imbicles don't get into any trouble." So, the three headed out of camp, following the distinct scent of the she-cat: vanilla and this...soft, dream-like flower scent. As they approached the source of the scent, Swirlpelt, they caught a glimpse of a shadow of a tom looming over Swirlpelt. Galewing opened his mouth to screech at the unknown figure, but Pikefang covered it with his tail and crouched low. "Scent downwind. Stay low." Don't wake me, 'cause I never seem to stay asleep.... 22:47, July 9, 2015 (UTC) ---- Swirlpelt hissed, digging her claws into the tom's wrists, but was met with a hard blow across her head. Still, she got some satisfaction in watching blood drip down his legs. I salute the light Within your eyes, Where the whole universe dwells 21:41, July 10, 2015 (UTC) ---- After a moment's hesitation, and quickly discussing a plan, Pikefang leaped as far as he could and leaped onto the tom, his stocky build and weight, knocking the unknown tom over. "Get off of my warrior!" He yelled. pinning the tom down while the two brothers bounded over and helped Swirlpelt up. Don't wake me, 'cause I never seem to stay asleep.... 22:09, July 10, 2015 (UTC) ---- Back at camp, Thistlestorm padded up to Bansheerim and Nightstream. "Hey." He mewed casually. The sisters exchanged glances, then coolly greeted him back. At the other side of camp, Scarletpath watched, rolling a mouse under her paw. "I will never forgive you." She whispered, sinking sharp claws into the prey. I salute the light Within your eyes, Where the whole universe dwells 01:48, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Category:Signatures Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Clans owned by Holly